Young Love
by Yunniemon
Summary: I can't tell him that I love him.. i'm afraid of what he'll say. The sweet love between Lal Mirch and Colonello. Rated T.. just in case? ahaha.


Time Period- Before the Arcobaleno were born.

It was a normal day, a peaceful day at Colonello's home.

He was at home, daydreaming of Lal's ruby eyes, her pale skin, her curved body. He loved her, so very much. He was about to take a nap when Lal Mirch came to train him.

**Colonello's POV**

"Is this all you can do, Colonello? You'll never beat me in combat unless you can shoot the middle of that target circle!"

_I'm trying my best, but I just can't do it.. and I'm trying my best to impress you, too…_

He then got an idea to distract her.

"Sorry, I got a bit distracted by how silky and smooth your hair looks, Lal." -smirk-

She blushed a deep red.

"F-flattery won't get you anywhere on the battlefield! Now go do 5 laps around the mountain!"

"Yes ma'am!"

_I guess she doesn't want me to see her blushing face.. that's so cute._

**Lal Mirch's POV**

_I can't believe he complimented me. _

She couldn't stop blushing, because she was soft against kind words of flattery.

_Although I say he's not good at combat.. he's getting better each day I teach him._

There suddenly was a sharp pain in her chest, and she knew the answer for that.

_When he's gained all of my combat skills and knowledge.. I'll have to leave him. But I don't want that.. I want to stay with him__.. forever._

All of a sudden, she heard heavy breathing and a big crash, and right in front of her, was Colonello, on the floor, breathing unevenly.

"You're tired after just THAT, Colonello? I guess I have to train you more."

**Colonello's POV**

He was so tired, from running at top speed, faster than sprinting, because he wanted to show her how much he'd improved- that he collapsed in front of her.

_I guess I look really dumb right now. I wanted to impress you, once a__gain, but it didn't work._

"Sorry, Lal. I just.. feel out of it right now. C-can we continue this later?"

His heart was beating fast, but it wasn't just because of the run. It was how he truly loved her, and wanted her to be his. But after all the training, he still hasn't got better.

_I can only say I love you when I can impress you with my skills in combat.. but when will that day come?_

_Lal.. I wish I could show you how much I love you, right now. But I don't think I'm manly enough just yet.__._

He started to feel a bit woozy- there was a thud, a swirly motion, and darkness swept over.

**Lal Mirch's POV**

After she carried him into his room, and gently put him on the bed, she sat on a stool, and stared at Colonello's intriguing features. His muscles, his broad shoulders, his slender, long fingers, and his pink lips. She then leaned over to look at him more closely, and started touching his neck, chest, shoulders, and finally, she came to his lips- but she stopped.

_Wha- what am I doing? I.. I can't do this to him. Colonello probably just thinks of me as a rude teacher that isn't feminine at all.. but I want him to be mine, only mine._

She sat down back into her chair, and stared out the window.

**Colonello's POV**

He came to, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Lal looking out the window, with a painful yet beautiful expression on her face.

_She really is beautiful.O__ne thing about her that I love is how she's not true to her real feelings. But who am I to say that.. I haven't told her my feelings yet._

A sharp pain in his chest.

_Lal.. I love you._

Lal Mirch abruptly turned away from the window, staring wide-eyed at Colonello. She seemed to be at a loss of words, when suddenly he realized:

He confessed to her, not in his head, but he had said it.

"Wha-what do you mean, Colonello? Oh, you're just joking, right?" She held up her hands in defense. "That's a really bad joke, you know." Quivering, shaking hands.

Out of impulse, he said, "Lal, if that was a joke.. then what would this be?" and he placed his lips onto hers.

**Lal Mirch's POV**

She was shocked by the turn of events. First, Colonello confessing to her, and now this? Colonello's lips were warm and moist, but Lal Mirch took the usual approach and punched him in the face because of the shock.

"Hey! Ow.. that really hurt. Lal, don't you like me?"

_I can't let you know my feelings.. I can't.. I won't._

"……"

His expression turned from excited to depressed. "I guess you stopped me because you thought it was a joke." Painful, hurtful words.

_That's not it, I love you, Colonello.__ I want to be with you.. but I'm afraid of what you'll say after that.._

"… If you're not going to say anything, then I guess i'll have to take my leave." He stood up and started walking towards the door.

_No.. you can't leave, Colonello! I know that if you leave here, you'll never be the same again! You won't have that goofy yet handsome smile on your face everytime you mess up._

Out of impulse, she ran towards him, and hugged him from behind.

"Colonello.. don't leave please, Colonello. I…"

Silence.

"..If you're not telling me, Lal, I'm going to go", he said, with a small smirk upon his face.

"No! Don't leave!"

**Colonello's POV**

_I guess I was right.. she loves me._

He smiled for a quick moment, and cunningly he put on his 'hurt' face.

"..If you're not telling me, Lal, I'm going to go".

_Let's see what she does. _

"…"

"Hmm, let's see. If you can't say it, why not show me it?"

A red blush ran over Lal Mirch's cheeks.

_She's blushing, that's so adorable._

"Wha.. how can I show you that I-"

He reached over with one hand for Lal Mirch's hands, and put them up in the air, making her defenceless. Then, with a swift movement, he leaned over and kissed Lal Mirch with such a passion that was unbelieveable.

"Mmff! Mmm! Mmmmm.."

_Struggling is useless, my cute little sensei. You can't run away from this._

Colonello broke free of the kiss, and stared deeply into Lal Mirch's eyes.

"Why didn't you struggle to break free? You had a chance to, yet you let me kiss you."

"Colonello! I.. I really didn't want you to know this, because I was afraid of your reaction, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship or anything, and-"

"Just tell me."

"… I love you, Colonello."

Smirk. _I knew that she would say that._

Just then, another idea popped into his head.

"If you truly 'love me' like you say you do, Lal, why not showing me?"

Blush.

**Lal Mirch's POV**

_Wha.. how can I show him that I love him? It's so embarrassing.. not to mention inappropriate.. but if he doesn't believe me, I guess I probably should._

She slowly went towards Colonello, and tiptoed, so she could be as tall as Colonello. Then, she closed her eyes and she kissed him, just like that.

She found that she completely lost track of time, let alone reality- she thought she was dreaming. It was almost too good to be true.

When she snapped back into reality, she noticed that Colonello had his arms around Lal. She put her arms around his neck, and they stayed like that.

After a long moment, they broke apart, and Colonello smiled at Lal Mirch.

"You know.. you could have just been honest with yourself and told me before.. but I'm still really happy you kissed me."

_Idiot.. but I love you._

Colonello put his arms around Lal Mirch, "I love you, Lal."

"I.. love you too."


End file.
